Classic Game of The Week
The Classic Game of The Week is a segment of Orange Lounge Radio. It replaced the segment Website of The Week on October 7th, 2007 (Show #250). Each week DarkSakura selects a game for a classic system and goes into detail about what made this game memorable, and why you should check it out. A classic game has to be ten years or older. Previous Classic Game of the Week selections included Sega's OutRun, Virtual On: Cyber Troopers, and Gunstar Heroes, as well as Konami's Dracula X: Rondo of Blood for the PC Engine. Debuting in 2017, was a new twist to the long-running segment with the Classic Console of the Month! One week every month DarkSakura details a classic console you may or may not have heard of. The music played in the beginning of the segment is Candy by Warujiennu from Oha Sta! Dance Dance Revolution. Classic Game of The Week List Episode #250 *Fantasy Zone (SEGA, Multi) Episode #251 *Magical Night Dreams: Cotton Boomerang (Success, Megadrive) Episode #252 *Popful Mail: Magical Fantasy Adventure (Working Designs, SEGA CD) Episode #253 *Kid Dracula (Konami, Famicom/GB) Episode #254 *Cyberbots: Full Metal Madness (Capcom, Arcade/Saturn) Episode #255 *Blazing Star (Yumekobo, Neo*Geo) Episode #256 *The Guardian Legend (Compile, Famicom/NES) Episode #257 *Equinox (Sony Imagesoft, SNES) (Skie's choice) Episode #258 *Zombies Ate My Neighbors (Konami, SNES/Genesis) (Loki's choice) Episode #259 *Threads Of Fate (Square-Enix, PSX) Episode #260 *X-Men (Konami, Arcade) Episode #261 *Parodius Da! -Shinwa kara Owarai e- (Konami, Super Famicom/PSX/Saturn) Episode #262 *Gunstar Heroes (SEGA/Treasure, Genesis) Episode #263 *Bangaioh (Treasure, Dreamcast/DS) Episode #264 *Burning Rangers (SEGA, Saturn) Episode #265 *Dracula X: Rondo of Blood (Konami, PC Engine/PSP) Episode #266 *OutRun (SEGA, Arcade/Multi) Episode #267 *Ys III: Wanderers from Ys (Tonkin House/SNES) Episode #268 *R-Type (Irem, Arcade/Multi) Episode #269 *Cyber Troopers Virtual-On (SEGA, Arcade/Saturn/PS2) Episode #270 *Vib-Ribbon (Masaya Matsuura, PSX) Episode #271 *The Last Blade series (SNK, Neo-Geo/PSX/Dreamcast/PS2) Episode #272 *Jackal (Konami, Arcade/NES) Episode #273 *Grandia (Game Arts, Saturn/Playstation) Episode #274 *Crazy Taxi (Sega, Arcade/Dreamcast) Episode #275 *Bust A Move/Bust A Groove (Enix, Playstation) (Not to be confused with Puzzle Bobble.) Episode #276 *Strider (Capcom, Arcade/Genesis) Episode #277 *Rival Schools: United By Fate (Capcom, Arcade/Dreamcast) Episode #278 *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Nintendo, NES/Famicom) Episode #279 *Radiant Silvergun (Treasure, Arcade/Saturn) Episode #280 *Typing Of The Dead (Sega, Arcade/Dreamcast/PC) Episode #281 *Ghouls'n Ghosts (Capcom, Amiga/Amstrad/Atari ST/Commodore 64/Saturn/PSX/SuperGrafx/Master System/Genesis/Arcade) Episode #282 *Space Channel 5 (Sega, Dreamcast/Playstation 2) Episode #283 *Knuckles Chaotix (Sega, 32x) Episode #284 *SNK Gals' Fighters (SNK, Neo Geo Pocket Color) Episode #285 *Astal (SEGA, Sega Saturn) Episode #286 *Ristar (SEGA, Sega Genesis/Game Gear) Episode #287 *Chrono Trigger (Squaresoft/Square Enix, Super NES/PSX/DS) Episode #288 *Qix (Taito, Arcade/5200/C64/DOS/Amiga/AppleII/GameBoy/NES/Lynx) Episode #289 *Shock Troopers (Saurus, NeoGeo) Episode #290 *Jumping Flash (Exact, Playstation) Episode #291 *Tempest 2000 (Atari, Jaguar/Saturn/PC/Mac) Episode #292 *Jet Set Radio (Sega, Dreamcast) Episode #293 *Puzzle'n Desu! (Nichibutsu, Super Famicom) Episode #294 *Mario Paint (Nintendo, SNES) Episode #295 *Snake Rattle 'n' Roll (Rare, NES/Mega Drive) Episode #296 *Megaman 2 (Capcom, NES/Famicom) Episode #297 *Super Dodgeball/Nekketsu Koko Dodgeball Bu (Technos, Arcade/NES/X68000/PCE/Windows/PS2/GBA) Episode #298 *Keio Flying Squadron (Victor Entertainment, Sega CD) Episode #299 *Parappa The Rapper series (NanaOn-Sha, Playstation/PS2/PSP) Episode #300 *Final Fantasy VI (Square, SNES/PSX/GBA) Episode #301 *Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (Konami, PSX/Saturn/XBOX 360/PSP) Episode #302 *Wizards & Warriors (Rare, NES) Episode #303 *Lazy Jones (Terminal Software, C64) (Skie's choice) Episode #304 *Super Metroid (Nintendo, SNES) Episode #305 *Willow (Capcom, NES) Episode #306 *Maniac Mansion (Jaleco, NES) Episode #307 *Sonic Adventure (SEGA, Dreamcast) Episode #308 *Captain America and the Avengers (Data East, Arcade/NES/Genesis/SNES) Episode #309 *Twisted Metal 2 (SCEA, PSX) Episode #310 *Alex Kidd in Shinobi World (SEGA, Master System) Episode #311 *Tecmo Bowl (Tecmo, NES) Episode #312 *Gorf (Midway, Arcade/2600/5200/Colecovision/Atari 8-bit/BBC Micro/C64/Vic-20) Episode #313 *Revenge of Shinobi (SEGA, Genesis/MD) Episode #314 *Street Fighter Alpha 2 (Capcom, Arcade/SNES/PSX/Saturn/PC/PS2) Episode #315 *Parasol Stars (Taito, TG-16) Episode #316 *Puyo Puyo (Compile, multi) Episode #317 *Secret of Mana (Square, SNES) Episode #318 *Detana! Twinbee (Konami, Multi) Episode #319 *Incredible Crisis (Titus, PSX) Episode #not320 *Tetris (BPS, Multi) Episode #320 *Spy vs. Spy (First Star Software, Multi) (Skie's choice) Episode #321 *Klonoa (Namco, Multi) Episode #322 *Silent Hill 2 (Konami, PSX) Episode #323 *Pac-Man (Namco, Multi) Episode #324 *Ducktales (Capcom, NES) Episode #325 *Starblade (Namco, Arcade/PSX/3DO) Episode #326 *Ginga Fukei Densetsu Sapphire (Hudson, PC Engine CD) Episode #327 *Donkey Kong Jr. (Nintendo, Arcade) Episode #328 *Silhouette Mirage (Treasure, Saturn/PSX) Episode #329 *Dragon Force (Working Designs, Saturn) Episode #330 *Super Mario Kart (Nintendo, SNES) (Loki's choice) Episode #331 *Seiken Densetsu 3 (Square Soft, SFC) Episode #332 *'Crush' series of pinball games (Naxat Soft (then later Hudson Soft), Multi) Episode #333 *Panzer Dragoon Saga (Sega, Saturn) Episode #334 *Raiden (Seibu Kaihatsu, Arcade) Episode #335 *Silpheed (Game Arts, Multi) Episode #336 *Robo Aleste (Compile, Sega CD) Episode #337 *Chu Chu Rocket (Sonic Team, Dreamcast) Episode #338 *Space Harrier (Sega, Arcade) Episode #339 *Sid Meier's Railroad Tycoon (Microprose, PC) (Skie's choice) Episode #340 *Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars (Squaresoft, SNES) Episode #341 *Hexen (Raven Software, PC) Episode #342 *RayForce/Layer Section/Galactic Attack/Gunlock (Taito, Arcade) Episode #343 *Seaman (Vivarium, Dreamcast) Episode #344 *River City Ransom (Technos Japan, NES/PC Engine CD/GBA/X68000) Episode #345 *Ehrgeiz (DreamFactory, Arcade/PS1) Episode #346 *Little Nemo: The Dream Master (Capcom, NES) Episode #347 *Final Fight (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #348 *Einhander (Squaresoft, PS1) Episode #349 *Castlevania II: Simon's Quest (Konami, NES/FDS) Episode #350 *Salamander/Life Force (Konami, Arcade/NES) Episode #351 *Chō Jikū Yōsai Macross: Ai Oboete Imasu Ka (Bandai, Saturn/PS1) Episode #352 *NBA Jam (Midway, Arcade) Episode #353 *Legend Of Zelda: A Link To The Past (Nintendo, SNES) Episode #354 *Q-Bert (Gottlieb, Arcade) Episode #355 *Doom (id Software, PC) Episode #356 *Shenmue (Sega, Dreamcast) Episode #357 *Venture (Exidy, Arcade/2600/ColecoVision/Intellivision) Episode #358 *Contra (Konami, Arcade/NES) Episode #359 *Gradius II (Konami, Arcade/FC/PC Engine/X68000) Episode #360 *Sword of the Berserk: Guts' Rage (Yuke's, Dreamcast) Episode #361 *Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island (Nintendo, SNES) Episode #362 *Samurai Shodown II (SNK, Neo-Geo) Episode #363 *Descent (Parallax Software, PC) Episode #364 *Warcraft: Orcs & Humans (Blizzard Entertainment, PC) Episode #365 *DoDanPachi (Cave, Arcade) Episode #366 *Final Fantasy II (Squaresoft, Famicom) Episode #367 *Super Mario 64 (Nintendo, N64) Episode #368 *Keyboardmania (Konami, Arcade/PS2/PC) Episode #369 *Metal Gear Solid (series) (Konami, PSX/PS2/PS3/GCN/PSP/360) Episode #370 *Magician Lord (ADK, NeoGeo) Episode #371 *Sylphia (Compile, PC Engine CD) Episode #372 *Die Hard Arcade/Dynamite Deka (Sega, Arcade/Saturn/PS2) Episode #373 *Dragon's Lair (Advanced Microcomputer Systems, Arcade) Episode #374 *Journey (Bally Midway, Arcade) Episode #375 *Hydro Thunder (Midway, Arcade) Episode #376 *Guardian Heroes (Treasure, Saturn) Episode #377 *Shadow Dancer (Sega, Genesis) Episode #378 *Recca (Naxat Soft, Famicom) Episode #379 *Zillion (Sega, Master System) Episode #380 *X-Men (Sega, Genesis) Post #380 Epic Marathon *Skie - Lexi-Cross (Interplay, PC) *Allen - Quest for Glory II: Trial By Fire (Sierra, PC) Episode #381 *Michael Jackson's Moonwalker (Sega, Arcade) Episode #382 *Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic/Super Mario Bros. 2 (Nintendo, FDS/NES) Episode #383 *Elevator Action (Taito, Arcade) Episode #384 *Samba De Amigo (Sonic Team, Arcade/Dreamcast) Episode #385 *Final Fantasy V (Squaresoft, SFC) Episode #386 *Ikari Warriors (SNK, Arcade) Episode #387 *Sonic & Knuckles (Sega, Genesis) Episode #388 *Marvel Vs. Capcom: Clash of Super-Heroes (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #389 *ParaParaParadise (Konami, Arcade) Episode #390 *Bubble Bobble (Taito, Arcade) Episode #391 *Smash TV (Williams, Arcade) Episode #392 *Cho Aniki (NCS Masaya, PC Engine CD) Episode #393 *Wonder Boy in Monster Land (Westone, Arcade) Episode #394 *Space Fantasy Zone (NEC Avenue, PC Engine CD) (unreleased) Episode #395 *Hard Drivin' (Atari, Arcade) Episode #396 *Space Fury (Sega, Colecovision) Episode #397 *King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella (Sierra, PC) (Allen's choice) Episode #398 *Power Stone 2 (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #399 *Final Fantasy VI (Squaresoft, SNES) Episode #400 *beatmania (Konami, Arcade/PSX/Wonderswan/Gameboy) Episode #401 *Star Parodia/Parodier (Hudson Soft/Inter State/Kaneko, PC Engine CD) Episode #402 *Psycho Soldier (SNK, Arcade) Episode #403 *Pokemon Snap (Nintendo, N64) Episode #404 *Willow (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #405 *ActRaiser (Enix, SNES) (Matt 2's choice) Episode #406 *Strider 2 (Capcom, Arcade/PS1) Episode #407 *DarkStalkers/Vampire (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #408 *Resident Evil (Capcom, PS1/Saturn) Episode #409 *Killer Instinct 1 & 2 (Rare, Arcade) Episode #410 *Narbacular Drop (Nuclear Monkey Software, PC) Episode #411 *After Burner (Sega, Arcade) Episode #412 *Phantasmagoria (Sierra On-Line, PC) Episode #413 *UmJammer Lammy (NanaOn-Sha, PS1) Episode #414 *Mother (Ape, Inc., Famicom) Episode #415 *Bionic Commando (Capcom, NES) Episode #416 *Contra series (Konami, NES) Episode #417 *Emerald Dragon (Glodia, PC-88/X68000/FM Towns Marty/PC Engine CD/SFC) Episode #418 *Quest for the Rings (Magnavox, Odyssey²) Episode #419 *Soul Edge (Namco, Arcade/PS1) Episode #420 *Tekken 3 (Namco, Arcade/PS1) Episode #421 *Planet Harriers (Sega, Arcade) Episode #422 *StarTropics (Nintendo, NES) Episode #423 *Black/Matrix (Interchannel, Saturn) Episode #424 *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (Blizzard, PC) Episode #425 *Midnight Resistance (Data East, Arcade) Episode #426 *Lagoon (Kemco, SNES) (Allen's choice) Episode #427 *Final Fantasy VII (Square Soft, PS1) Episode #428 *The Sims (Maxis, PC) Episode #429 *Quartet (Sega, Arcade) Episode #430 *Thunder Force III (Technosoft, Genesis) (Dan's choice) Episode #431 *Mappy (Namco, Arcade) Episode #432 *Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse (Sega, Genesis) Episode #433 *Crystalis (SNK, NES) (Allen's choice) Episode #434 *Super Mario World (Nintendo, SNES) Episode #435 *Mega Man X (Capcom, SNES) Episode #436 *Three Wonders (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #437 *Christmas NiGHTS (Sega, Saturn) Episode #438 *Magic Knight Rayearth (Sega, Saturn) Episode #439 *Xevious (Namco, Arcade) Episode #440 *WWF WrestleMania 2000 (AKI, N64) Episode #441 *Rastan (Taito, Arcade) Episode #442 *Half-Life (Valve, PC) (Allen's choice) Episode #443 *Mouse Trap (Exidy, Colecovision) Episode #444 *Dr. Mario (Nintendo, NES) Episode #445 *Puzzle Bobble/Bust A Move (Taito, Arcade) Episode #446 *Rainbow Islands: The Story Of Bubble Bobble 2 (Taito, Arcade) Episode #447 *Loom (Lucasfilm Games, PC) Episode #448 *Sonic CD (Sega, Sega CD) Episode #449 *Quake (id Software, PC) Episode #450 *Kirby's Adventure (Nintendo, NES) Episode #451 *StarFox/StarWing (Nintendo, SNES) Episode #452 *Street Fighter/Fighting Street (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #453 *Impossible Mission (Epyx, C64) (Skie's choice) Episode #454 *Kid Icarus (Nintendo, NES) Episode #455 *Defender (Williams, Arcade) Episode #456 *Galaga (Namco, Arcade) Episode #457 *Streets of Rage (Sega, Genesis) Episode #458A *Chrono Cross (Squaresoft, PS1) (Jim's choice) Episode #458B *Ragnarok Online (GRAVITY Co., Ltd., PC) Episode #459 *Guitar Freaks (Konami, Arcade/PSX/PS2) Episode #460 *Policenauts (Konami, PC-98/3DO/PS1/Saturn) Episode #461 *Twilight Zone (Bally Midway, Pinball) Episode #462 *beatmania IIDX (Konami, Arcade) Episode #463 *Ninja Gaiden (Tecmo, NES) Episode #464 *Covert Action (MicroProse, PC) (Skie's choice) Episode #465 *Shinobi (Sega, Arcade) Episode #466 *Maniac Mansion: Day Of The Tentacle (LucasArts, PC) (Alan's choice) Episode #467 *RoadBlasters (Atari, Arcade) Episode #468 *DonPachi (Cave, Arcade) Episode #469 *Altered Beast (Sega, Arcade) Episode #470 *Trouble Shooter (Vic Tokai, Genesis) Episode #471 *Shadow of the Ninja (Natsume, NES) Episode #472 *Blaster Master/Chô Wakusei Senki Metafight (Sunsoft, NES) Episode #473 *Pitfall II: Lost Caverns (Activision, Atari 2600) Episode #474 *Vectorman (SEGA, Genesis) Episode #475 *Donkey Kong Country (Rare, SNES) Episode #476 *The Island of Dr. Brain (Sierra, PC) (Skie's choice) Episode #477 *The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons & Oracle of Ages (Flagship, GBC) (Allen's choice) Episode #478 *Valkyrie no Densetsu (Namco, Arcade) Episode #479 *Panzer Dragoon (Sega, Saturn) Episode #480 *Giga Wing 2 (Capcom, Arcade/Dreamcast) Episode #481 *Super Pac-Man (Namco, Arcade) Episode #482 *Yars' Revenge (Atari, Atari 2600) Episode #483 *Mother/"EarthBound Zero" (Nintendo, Famicom) Episode #484 *Golden Axe (Sega, Arcade) Episode #485 *Sunset Riders (Konami, Arcade) Episode #486 *Panorama Cotton (Success, Genesis) Episode #487 *Gyruss (Konami, Arcade) *Chrono Cross (SquareSoft, PS1) (Flaco Jones' pick) Episode #488 *The Ninja Warriors (Taito, Super Nintendo) Episode #489 *Silent Hill 3 (Konami, PS2) Episode #490 *Xexex/Orius (Konami, Arcade) Episode #491 *Rygar (Tecmo, Arcade) Episode #492 *Super Gem Fighter Mini Mix/Pocket Fighter (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #493 *Sinistar (Williams, Arcade) Episode #494 *Ultima III: Exodus (Richard Garriott, PC) Episode #495 *Ranma 1/2 Hard Battle (Atelier Double, SNES) Episode #496 *Super Castlevania IV (Konami, SNES) Episode #497 *Snatcher (Konami, NEC PC-8801/MSX2/PC Engine CD/Sega CD/PlayStation/Sega Saturn) Episode #498 *Eternal Champions (Sega, Genesis) Episode #499 *Bosconian (Namco, Arcade) Episode #500 *"Radar Love" (Thomas T. Goldsmith Jr. / Oscilloscopes in the 1940s) Episode #501 *Sonic the Hedgehog 3 (Sega, Genesis) Episode #502 *Daytona USA (Sega, Arcade) Episode #503 *Magical Chase (Palsoft, TG-16) Episode #504 *Neon Genesis Evangelion (Bandai, N64) Episode #505 *Hagame: The Final Conflict (CAProduction, SNES) Episode #506.2 *Sonic R (Sega, Saturn) Episode #507 *Star Gladiator (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #508 *Fatal Fury (SNK, Neo Geo) Episode #509 *Rez (Sega, Dreamcast) Episode #510 *Mr. Mosquito (ZOOM Inc., PS2) Episode #511 *Millipede (Atari, Arcade) Episode #512 *Pin*Bot (Rare, NES) Episode #513 *Kangaroo (Sun Electronics, Arcade) Episode #514 *Phantasy Star (Sega, Master System) Episode #515 *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Nintendo, N64) Episode #516 *Guilty Gear X (Sammy, Arcade) Episode #517 *The Great Giana Sisters (Time Warp Productions, C64) (Skie's choice) Episode #518 *Miracle Warriors: Seal of the Dark Lord (Kogado Software Products, SMS) Episode #519 *Valis: The Fantasm Soldier (Telenet Japan, Genesis) Episode #520 *Mischief Makers (Treasure, N64) Episode #521 *Kingdom Hearts (Squaresoft, PS2) Episode #522 *Animal Crossing/Doubutsu no Mori (Nintendo, N64/GameCube) Episode #523 *Marathon (Bungie, Mac) Episode #524 *The Adventures of Lolo (HAL Laboratories, NES) Episode #525 *Pokémon Red & Blue (Game Freak, Gameboy) Episode #526 *Shin Megami Tensei (Atlus, SFC) Episode #527 *Zanac (Compile, NES) Episode #528 *Vette! (Spectrum HoloByte, MS-DOS) (Jason's choice) Episode #529 *Marble Madness (Atari, Arcade) Episode #530 *Thrill Kill (Paradox Development, PS1) (unreleased) Episode #531 *Pole Position (Namco, Arcade) Episode #532 *Genpei Tōma Den (Namco, Arcade) Episode #533 *Ordyne (Namco, Arcade) Episode #534 *Wonder Momo (Namco, Arcade) Episode #535 *Archon: The Light and the Dark (Free Fall Associates, NES) (Skie's choice) Episode #536 *Taiko No Tatsujin (Namco, Arcade) Episode #537 *Dragon Spirit (Namco, Arcade) Episode #538 *Mortal Kombat (Midway, Arcade) Episode #539 *Myst (Cyan, Mac) Episode #540 *Golvellius (Compile, MSX) Episode #541 *The Legend of Zelda (Nintendo, NES) Episode #542 *Rad Racer (Squaresoft, NES) Episode #543 *Paperboy (Atari, Arcade) Episode #545 *Frogger (Konami, Arcade) Episode #546 *Fighters Megamix (Sega, Saturn) Episode #547 *Where in the World Is Carmen Sandiego? (Brøderbund Software, PC) Episode #548 *Final Justice, Guardic, & Blaster Burn (Compile, MSX) Episode #549 *Alex Kidd in Miracle World (Sega, Master System) Episode #550 *Metal Slug (Nazca Corporation, Neo Geo) Episode #551 *Final Fantasy XI (Square, PS2) (Shane's choice) Episode #552 *Rogue (Epyx, PC) Episode #553 *Gauntlet (Atari, Arcade) Episode #554 *Galaxy Fight: Universal Warriors (Sunsoft, Neo Geo) Episode #555 *Pengo (Sega, Arcade) Episode #556 *Ninja Golf (Blue Sky Software, Atari 7800) Episode #557 *Lode Runner (Douglas E. Smith, Apple II) Episode #558 *Kickle Cubicle (Irem, Arcade) Episode #559 *The Oregon Trail (MECC, Apple II) Episode #560 *Final Fantasy (Squaresoft, NES) Episode #561 *ZZT (Tim Sweeney, DOS) (Skie's choice) Episode #562 *Milon's Secret Castle (Hudson Soft, NES) Episode #563 *Alien Vs. Predator (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #564 *Bejeweled (PopCap Games, PC) Episode #565 *X-Men: Children of the Atom (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #566 *Mars Matrix (Takumi Corporation, Arcade) Episode #567 *Armored Warriors (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #568 *Anticipation (Rare, NES) (Skie's choice) Episode #569 *1944: The Loop Master (Raizing, Arcade) Episode #570 *Mega Man: The Power Battle (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #571 *Sega Bass Fishing (Sega, Arcade) Episode #572 *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (Rockstar, PS2) (Loki's choice) Episode #573 *Fighting Vipers 2 (Sega, Arcade) Episode #574 *Star Wars Trilogy Arcade (Sega, Arcade) Episode #575 *Capcom Fighting Evolution (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #576 *Ghostbusters (Activision, C64) (Skie's choice) Episode #577 *Truxton (Toaplan, Arcade) Episode #578 *Deus Ex Machina (Automata UK, ZX Spectrum) Episode #579 *Silent Hill 4: The Room (Konami, PS2) Episode #580 *Point Blank (Namco, Arcade) Episode #581 *Balloon Fight (Nintendo, NES) Episode #582 *Gitaroo Man (iNiS, PS2) Episode #583 *Psychic Storm (Laser Soft, PC Engine) Episode #584 *Pac-Land (Namco, Arcade) Episode #585 *Hi no Tori Hououhen: Gaou no Bouken (Konami, Famicom) Episode #586 *Dead or Alive (Tecmo, Arcade) Episode #587 *Munchkin (Magnavox, Odyssey²) Episode #588 *Batsugun (Toaplan, Arcade) Episode #589 *Mortal Kombat II (Midway, Arcade) Episode #590 *Jones in the Fast Lane (Sierra, PC) (Skie's choice) Episode #591 *Lumines (Q Entertainment, PSP) Episode #592 *Dynamite Headdy (Treasure, Genesis) Episode #593 *Half Life 2 (Valve, PC) Episode #594 *The King of Fighters '94 (SNK, Neo Geo) Episode #595 *Quiz & Dragons (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #596 *Super Mario Bros. (Nintendo, NES) Episode #597 *Fantasy Zone: The Maze (Sega, Arcade) Episode #598 *Thunder Force III (Techno Soft, Genesis) Episode #599 *Knights of the Round (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #600 *Miss World '96 Nude (Comad, Arcade) Episode #601 *Legend of the Red Dragon (Robinson Technologies, BBS Door Game) (Skie's choice) Episode #E32015 *The Elder Scrolls: Arena (Bethesda, PC) Episode #602 *Super Star Wars (Sculptured Software/LucasArts, SNES) Episode #603 *Faxanadu (Falcom, NES) Episode #604 *LSD (OutSide Directors Company, PS1) Episode #605 *Dig Dug (Namco, Arcade) Episode #606 *Earth Defense Force/Monster Attack (Sandlot, PS2) (Loki's choice) Episode #607 *Baby Pac-Man (Bally Midway, Arcade/Pinball) Episode #608 *Resident Evil Code: Veronica (Capcom, Dreamcast) Episode #609 *Psychonauts (Double Fine Productions, PC/PS2/Xbox) Episode #610 *Star Wars (Atari, Arcade) Episode #611 *Zuma (PopCap Games, PC) Episode #612 *BurgerTime (Data East, Arcade) (Skie's choice) Episode #613 *Donkey Kong (Nintendo, Arcade) (Skie's choice) Episode #614 *Super Mario Sunshine (Nintendo, GameCube) Episode #615 *Axelay (Konami, SNES) (Dan's choice) Episode #616 *SNK Gals' Fighters (SNK, Neo Geo Pocket Color) Episode #617 *The CastleVania Adventure (Konami, Game Boy) Episode #618 *Punch-Out!! (Nintendo, Arcade) Episode #619 *Super High Impact (Midway, Arcade) Episode #620 *Metroid (Nintendo, NES) Episode #621 *M.U.S.H.A. (Compile, Genesis) Episode #622 *Yume Kōjō: Doki Doki Panic (Nintendo, Famicom) Episode #623 *Katamari Damacy (Namco, PS2) Episode #624 *Bonk's Adventure (Red Company/Atlus, TG-16) Episode #625 *Kirby's Avalanche (HAL Laboratory/Compile/Banpresto, SNES) Episode #626 *Electroplankton (Nintendo, DS) Episode #627 *Another World/Out Of This World (Delphine Software, Multi) (Allen's Choice) Episode #628 *Labyrinth: The Computer Game (Lucasfilm Games, Apple II/C64/MSX2) Episode #629 *Suikoden 2 (Konami, PS1) (Shane's Choice) Episode #630 *Lunar: The Silver Star (Game Arts/Studio Alex, Sega CD) Episode #631 *Chubby Cherub (TOSE, NES) Episode #632 *Spy Hunter (Bally Midway, Arcade) Episode #633 *NARC (Williams, Arcade) Episode #634 *The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening (Nintendo, Game Boy) Episode #635 *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion (Bethesda Game Studios, PC/360) Episode #636 *Spice World (Sony Computer Entertainment Europe, PS1) Episode #637 *Fantasy Zone: The Maze/Opa Opa (Sega, Arcade) Episode #638 *Civilization (MicroProse, DOS) (Skie's choice) Episode #639 *Driver 3 (Atari, PS2/Xbox/PC) (Loki's choice) Episode #640 *Rocket Knight Adventures (Konami, Genesis) Episode #641 *World of Warcraft (Blizzard Entertainment, PC) Episode #642 *Phantasy Star Online (Sonic Team, Dreamcast) Episode #643 *D (WARP, 3DO/Saturn/PS1/PC) Episode #644 *Pandemonium! (Toys For Bob, PS1) Episode #645 *Half Life 2 Episode 1 (Valve, PC) Episode #646 *pop'n music (Konami, Arcade) Episode #647 *Dance Maniax (Konami, Arcade) Episode #648 *Totally Rad (Aicom, NES) (Flaco Jones' and Shane's pick) Episode #649 *Digimon World (Bandai, PS1) Episode #650 *Cyber Sled (Namco, Arcade) Episode #651 *Summer Games (Epyx, C64) Episode #652 *Blasteroids (Atari, Arcade) Episode #653 *Metroid: Zero Mission (Nintendo, GBA) Episode #654 *Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball (Tecmo, Xbox) Episode #655 *Zaxxon (Sega, Arcade) Episode #656 *Hellfire (Toaplan, Arcade) Episode #657 *Tempest (Atari, Arcade) Episode #658 *Turbo (Sega, Arcade) Episode #659 *Sōkyū Gurentai (Raizing, Arcade) Episode #660 *Lords of Thunder (Hudson Soft/Red Entertainment, TurboDuo) Episode #661 *Rent-A-Hero (Sega, Mega Drive) Episode #662 *Motocross Maniacs (Konami, Game Boy) (Skie's choice) Episode #663 *Kingdom of Loathing (Asymmetric Publications, Browser) (JD's choice) Episode #664 *Kaboom! (Activision, Atari 2600) (Skie's choice) Episode #665 * Alcazar: The Forgotten Fortress (Activision, Commodore 64/ColecoVision/Coleco ADAM) Episode #666 *Silent Hill (Konami, PS1) Episode #667 *Rock n' Roll Racing (Blizzard Entertainment, SNES/Genesis) (Alan's choice) Episode #668 *Pokemon Puzzle Challenge (Intelligent Systems, GBC) (J.D.'s choice) Episode #669 *Pokemon Pinball (Jupiter Corporation, GBC) Episode #670 *Viewpoint (Sammy, Neo-Geo) Episode #671 *Tapper (Bally Midway, Arcade) Episode #672 *Polybius (Sinneslöschen, Arcade) Episode #674 * WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgames! (Nintendo, Game Boy Advance) Episode #676 *Zork (Infocom, Multi) Episode #677 *Crazy Chase/K.C.'s Krazy Chase! (Magnavox, Odyssey²) Episode #678 *Night Trap (Digital Pictures, Sega CD) Episode #680 *Microcosm (Psygnosis, Sega CD) Episode #681 *Cooking Mama (Office Create, DS) Episode #682 *Shin Megami Tensei If... (Atlus, SFC) Episode #684 *Burnout (Criterion Games, PS2/GameCube/Xbox) Episode #685 *SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters' Clash (SNK, NGPC) Episode #687 *ABP (Atari, Arcade) Episode #688 *Radar Scope (Nintendo, Arcade) Episode #689 *Time Crisis (Namco, Arcade) Episode #691 *Pump It Up (Andamiro, Arcade) Episode #692 *Castlevania III: Dracula's Curse (Konami, NES) Episode #693 *Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension (Bandai, SNES) Episode #695 *Sengoku (SNK, Neo Geo) Episode #696 *The NewZealand Story (Taito, Arcade) Episode #697 *The House of the Dead (Sega, Arcade) Episode #699 *X-Kaliber 2097 (Fupac/Winds, SNES) Episode #700 *Mass Effect (BioWare, Xbox 360) Episode #701 *Star Trek (SEGA, Arcade) (skie's choice) Episode #704 *Terranigma (Quintet, SNES) Episode #705 *Image Fight (Irem, Arcade) Episode #707 *Dance Aerobics (Human Entertainment, NES) Episode #708 *Super Mario Galaxy (Nintendo, Wii) Episode #709 *R-Type Delta (Irem, PS1) Episode #711 *Pulstar (Aicom, Neo Geo) Episode #712 *Asuka 120% Burning Fest (Family Soft, FM Towns/Sharp X68000/PC Engine/Playstation/Saturn) Episode #713 *RayStorm (Taito, Arcade) Episode #714 *Halo (Bungie, Xbox) Episode #716 *Bomb Jack (Tehkan, Arcade) (Skie's choice) Episode #717 *Sky Shark (Taito, NES/Arcade/Amiga/Atari ST/Sharp X68000/FM Towns/MS-DOS/C64) Episode #718 *Initial D Arcade Stage (Sega, Arcade) Episode #720 *720° (Atari, Arcade) Episode #722 *Saints Row (Volition, Xbox 360) (Loki's choice) Episode #723 * Wario Land: Super Mario Land 3 (Nintendo, Game Boy) Episode #724 * Akumajo Dracula (Konami, Sharp X68000/Sony Playstation) Episode #726 * Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon S: Jougai Rantou!? Shuyaku Soudatsusen (Angel, SFC) Episode #727 * Rockman & Forte Mirai Kara no Chousensha (Capcom, Wonderswan) Episode #728 * Brave Firefighters (SEGA, Arcade) Episode #730 * SimCity (Maxis, multi) (rob's choice) Episode #731 * Resistance: Fall of Man (Insomniac, Playstation 3) (LOKI's choice) Episode #732 * The World Ends with You (Square Enix/Jupiter, DS) Episode #733 * Marvel Super Heroes (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #735 * beatmania III (Konami, Arcade) Episode #738 * Blazing Lazers (Compile, Turbografx-16) Episode #739 * Captain Commando (Capcom, Arcade/SNES/PSX/PS2/XBOX/PSP) Episode #741 * Robotron 2084 (Williams, Arcade/Multi) Episode #742 * GemStone series (Simutronics, Windows/Macintosh) Episode #743 * Keystone Capers (Activision, Atari 2600) (Rob's choice) Episode #745 * Chameleon Twist (Sunsoft, N64) Episode #746 * Popeye (Nintendo, Arcade) Episode #747 * Fantasy Zone II: The Tears of Opa-Opa (SEGA, Master System) Episode #748 * Jambo! Safari (SEGA, Arcade) Episode #749 * Steel Batallion (Capcom, XBOX) Episode #750 * X-Men vs. Street Fighter (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #752 * Metal Gear (Konami, MSX2/NES) Episode #753 * Mega Man 9 (Capcom, WiiWare/PSN/XBLA) Episode #754 * Sweet Home (Capcom, Famicom) Episode #756 * 19XX: The War Against Destiny (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #757 * Freelancer (Digital Anvil, PC) (Allen's choice) Episode #758 * Dissidia Final Fantasy (Square Enix, PSP) Episode #759 * Crash Team Racing (Naughty Dog, PS1) Episode #761 * Resident Evil 2 (Capcom, PS1) Episode #762 * Decap Attack (Vic Tokai, Genesis) Episode #763 * Alpine Racer (Namco, Arcade) Episode #765 * Magical Pop'n (Polestar, Super Famicom) Episode #766 * Super Adventure Island (Produce!, SNES) Episode #767 * Noby Noby Boy (Namco Bandai, PS3) Episode #769 * Winning Run (Namco, Arcade) Episode #770 * Panzer Bandit (Fill-in-Cafe, PS1) Episode #771 * Kirby Super Star (HAL Laboratory, SNES) Episode #773 * Demon's Crest (Capcom, SNES) (Captain Spike's choice) Episode #774 * AD&D: Pool of Radiance (Strategic Simulations, Inc & Marionette, NES) Episode #775 * Clu Clu Land (Nintendo, NES) Episode #776 * Pokémon Diamond and Pearl (Game Freak, DS) (Shane's choice) Episode #779 * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Konami, NES) (VGRealness's choice) Episode #780 * Sin & Punishment (Treasure, N64) Episode #781 * Shantae (WayForward, GBC) Episode #782 * Oink! (Activision, Atari 2600) (Rob's choice) Episode #784 * Galaxian (Namco, Arcade) Episode #785 * Worms (Team17, Amiga) Episode #786 * Rock Band (Harmonix, Xbox 360/PS3/Wii) Episode #788 * San Francisco Rush (Atari, Arcade) (Loki's choice) Episode #789 * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (Capcom, Arcade) Episode #790 * Jazz Jackrabbit (Epic MegaGames, PC) Episode #792 * God of War (SCE Santa Monica Studio, PS2) Episode #793 * Jones In The Fast Lane * The Adventures of Willy Beamish (Dynamix, PC) (Bobby Blackwolf's second choice) Episode #794 * Osman (Mitchell, Arcade) Episode #795 * The Incredible Machine (Jeff Tunnell Productions, PC) (Rob and Loki's choice) Episode #798 * Libble Rabble (Namco, Arcade) Episode #799 * Eggomania (U.S. Games, Atari 2600) Episode #801 * Angry Birds (Rovio Entertainment, iOS) Episode #802 * Neutopia (Hudson Soft, TurboGrafx-16) Episode #803 * Dragon Age: Origins (BioWare, PC) Episode #804 * Minesweeper (Microsoft, PC) Episode #805 * Crystal Castles (Atari, Arcade) Episode #807 * Bayonetta (Sega, PS3/360) Episode #808 * Zone of the Enders (Konami, PS2) Classic Console of the Month Debuting in 2017, DarkSakura added a new twist to the Classic Game of the Week, with a spotlight on a classic video game console every month. Episode #673 (January) * FM Towns/Marty/Car Marty (Fujitsu) Episode #675 (February) * PC-FX (NEC) Episode #679 (March) * Wonderswan (Bandai) Episode #683 (April) * MSX (Microsoft) Episode #686 (May) * TI-99/4A (Texas Instruments) Episode #690 (June) * Magnavox Odyssey² (Magnavox) Episode #694 (July) * ZX Spectrum (Sinclair) Episode #698 (August) * N-Gage (Nokia) Episode #702 ("September") * Panasonic Q (Nintendo/Panasonic) Episode #703 (October) * Pippin (Apple) Episode #706 (November) * X86000 (Sharp) Episode #710 * Channel F (Fairchild) Classic Peripheral of the Month Debuting in 2018, DarkSakura added another new twist to the Classic Game of the Week, with a spotlight on a classic video game peripheral every month. Episode #715 (January) * U-Force (Brøderbund, NES) Episode #719 (February) * Activator (Sega, Genesis) Episode #721 (March) * NeGcon (Namco, PS1) Episode #725 (April) * Saturn Twin-Stick/Dreamcast Twin Stick (Sega, Saturn/Dreamcast) Episode #729 (May) * XE-1 AP (Dempa, Mega Drive) Episode #736 ("June") * Trance Vibrator (ASCII, PS2) Episode #737 (July) * Dance Pads (Various, Various) Episode #740 (August) * Rakuraku Mishin with SINGER Izek Model 1500 Sewing Machine (Nintendo/Singer, GBC) Episode #744 (September) * 3-D Glasses/SegaScope 3-D Glasses (Sega, Master System) Episode #749 (October) * Steel Batallion Controller (this week featured both the controller and the game in the spotlight!) (Capcom, XBOX) Episode #751 (November) * Wii Balance Board (Nintendo, Wii) Episode #755 (December) * VMU (SEGA, Dreamcast) * PocketStation (Sony, PS1) Classic 8-Bit Soundtrack of the Month Debuting in 2019, DarkSakura added yet another new twist to the Classic Game of the Week, with a spotlight on a classic 8-Bit video game soundtrack every month. Episode #760 (January) * The Guardian Legend (Compile, Famicom/NES) Episode #764 (February) * Journey To Silius/Rough World (Sunsoft, Famicom/NES) Episode #768 (March) * Abadox (Natsume, NES) Episode #772 (April) * Jackal (Konami, NES) Episode #777 (May) * Wonder Boy III: The Dragon's Trap (Westone, Master System) Episode #778 (June) * R-Type (Irem, Master System and C64) Episode #783 (July) * Quartet (Sega, Master System) Episode #787 (August) * Blaster Master (Sunsoft, NES) Episode #791 (September) * Akumajou Densetsu (Konami, Famicom) Episode #796 (October) * DuckTales (Capcom, NES/Famicom) Episode #797 (November) * Metal Gear (Konami, MSX2) Episode #800 (December) * Fantasy Zone (Sega, Sega Mark III) Classic Pinball of the Month Debuting in 2020, DarkSakura added yet another new twist to the Classic Game of the Week, with a spotlight on a classic pinball machine every month. Episode #806 (January) * World Cup Soccer (Midway) Episode #809 (February) * Theatre of Magic (Bally) Category:Sunday Show segments